Inesperado
by Lollipop87
Summary: Ella es tan perfecta, hermosa e impecable pero no en realidad, él es un atento y elegante caballero pero no en realidad. Se conocieron por casualidad y porque no esperaban terminar juntos, pero las mejores cosas en la vida son aquellas que no se planean.- Hiato indefinido por cuestiones personales-Posiblemente será sustituido por otro fic
1. Chapter 1

Sólo hay una palabra cuando decides conversar pacíficamente con tu enemigo después de un desagradable suceso: Inesperado

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto inagural " **La pareja que más me gusta** " del Mundo Frozen.

* * *

 **INESPERADO**

HELSA

AU

Viñeta

Palabras:691

* * *

Respiró tranquilamente apoyando su cabeza en el árbol que utilizaba de respaldo, se había deshecho de sus zapatillas unos metros antes y deseaba desaparecer. Había arruinado su vida en grande, tanto que vivir bajo tierra no sonaba mal. Aunque quitarse el incómodo vestido de noche sería una mejor opción. Abrió los ojos al sentir a alguien acercarse.

Hans Westergard, el menor de la firma de abogados familiar que era la competencia de donde ella trabajaba hasta hace unas horas cuando no había echado toda su carrera profesional por la borda.

Aquel le miraba con una sonrisa divertida, con las manos ocultas en su espala, maldijo el momento en el cuál llego a pensar que el pelirrojo era atractivo, pero desde que él se había enterado de que eran rivales se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible. Claro eso tal vez explicaba la sonrisa en su rostro, nadie estaría más feliz de verla con su vida laboral arruinada que él.

-Adelante, búrlate-Dijo ella en tono cansado y molesto

El soltó una pequeña risa antes de mirar una botella de vodka que tenía en las manos. Negó suavemente con una sonrisa, antes de abrirla y dar un trago, para después ofrecerla a ella. Esta le miró con intriga

-Vamos Elsa, nadie necesita un trago más que tú.

Ella miró a la botella y luego a él. Suspiró ¿Qué más podía perder ya? Extendió la mano para recibir la botella. Mientras él se acercaba a su costado

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó con la elegancia que le caracterizaba. Ella se encogió de hombros, tomándolo como una afirmativa se sentó, pasaron varios minutos ella bebía lento y poco y el miraba el paisaje nocturno del parque donde se encontraban

-¿Sabes? Pensé que te quedarías en la fiesta alardeando que sabías que no podía con la presión-Dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo pensé-Admitió él con total tranquilidad-Pero después de la calor inicial la fiesta se volvió aburrida. Además eres mi heroína

Elsa volteó a verlo incrédulo

-¿Cómo?

-Gritarle a decrépito de Weselton lo incompetente que es no es algo que se pueda disfrutar todos los días, apuesto a que todos en esa fiesta te adoran.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, habían estado pasando la botella de vodka y producto de ello sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosadas, olvidando su antiguo pesar se recargó en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Fue agradable-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos- Ventilar todo ese enojó, aunque ahora viva desempleada por el resto de mi vida.

-Tal vez no, a mi padre le encantó ver la cara de tomate del anciano y cuando te burlaste de su peluquín. Te quiere con nosotros-La miró divertido mientras ella se reincorporaba

-¿Nosotros? Pensé que me odiabas

Él se encogió de hombros-Sólo detestó a tu ex jefe, pero tú eres demasiado buena, se podría decir que somos rivales solamente.

Ella hizo un pequeño puchero mientras lo retaba con la miraba, aunque su peinado ya desecho y la postura nada correcta ni propia de ella la hacía verse como una niña de cinco años. El sostuvo el impulso de reír

-Entonces, para dejar en claro-Dijo Elsa rompiendo el silencio-Antes de mi enemigo, ¿Eres el enemigo de mi enemigo?-Cuestionó volteándolo a ver

-Se podría decir-Contesto con infinita tranquilidad antes de seguir bebiendo de la botella

-¿Somos amigos?

-Podríamos ser algo más-Sugirió el en un tono que intentaba sonar seductor, pero no lo logró, al menos no en la rubia.

-Creo que amigos está bien-Dijo ella guardando la distancia al tiempo que le arrancaba la botella de las manos

-Aguarda, ¿Me acabas de enviar a la _FriendZone_?

-Tal vez

-Auch-Musitó él más divertido que herido, la chica soltó una risilla

-Soy mala

Tomó la botella que la blonda le devolvió y apuró el último trago que quedaba

-Sólo una pregunta-Ella le miró incitándolo a continuar-¿Cómo tu "amigo" estoy antes, después o en medio de Hamada y Frost?

-¿Te he dicho que eres un imbécil?-Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-No tienes ni idea... ¿Arrojamos huevos a la casa del anciano?

-Estoy ebria… ¡Claro que sí!

* * *

 **A partir de ahora delirios de la autora**

 **¡Lo he logrado mi primer escrito de Frozen! *Saca confeti de quien sabe donde y lo arroja mientras grita ¡Borrachera en mi casa!**

 **Probablemente es uno de los escritos más randoms del fandom, pero bueno llevo alucinando esa escena una y otra y otra vez pero no sabía donde acomodarla XD. Espero que no haya sido muy confusa.**

 **En cuanto al fic ¡Sólo apareció en mi mente en una de mis semanas de desvelo!, pero jamás se me ocurrió un planteamiento o desenlace en cuanto a la misma, y mencioné a Tadashi y a Frost ¡Los adoro! De verdad no entiendo porque algunos los bullean ... y más al pobre albino ¡Jack es el amigo juerguero que todos deben tener!**

 **El reto ¡Oh si! El reto. ¡Hay foro Frozen! Los invito cordialmente a darse una vuelta se llama _Mundo Frozen_** **y está a su alcance en el buscador, sólo tienen que poner la opción** Forum **y poner** Mundo Frozen **y Ta-dá. Ahí está. Yo ayudo administrándolo y todos los subfandoms del fandom Frozen están invitados (Kristanna, Hanna, Elsanna, Helsa, Hansoff y más) Recuerden ¡Somos hermanos no enemigos!**

 **Bye bye**

 **P.D.:Antes era Chikaalien, pero lo cambié XD, suelo dejar reviews tontos (en el buen sentido... espero)**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen no me pertenece, ni HTTYD, pero si así fuera tendríamos multicrossover siempre por siempre y para siempre

* * *

 **INESPERADO**

 **Capitulo 2**

Salió del ascensor con un suspiro, miró sin interés la charola de café con dos vasos que le habían dado junto con los muffin de chocolate. Amaba el aroma del café en las mañanas en SU casa y en SU cafetera, frunció las cejas. La señorita perfección le pagaría esto, tal vez sí debía de subir el video a _YouTube_ de su gran espectáculo que había tomado su primo. Con un suspiro se dirigió al departamento de su amiga, tocó la puerta, una, dos, tres veces.

-¿Elsa?- Preguntó esta vez preocupado

-Pasa- a pesar de que era amortiguado por la puerta el sonido de su voz se escuchaba como un gemido molesto

Trato de girar la perilla y soltó una maldición, busco por encima del marco de la puerta hasta tocar la llave de emergencia. Algo alarmado abrió la puerta. Para encontrar una escena peculiar por decir lo menos.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó aquí?-Sus nervios fueron calmando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en su habitual humor.

Unas zapatillas plateadas estaban tiradas en el pasillo, un par de cuadros estaban en el suelo aunque no rotos, el tapete que tenía la clásica leyenda "Welcome" parecía haber sido pateado hasta una mesita en la sala donde se encontraba una lámpara, ahora rota en el suelo, las cortinas seguían cerrada y tuvo que esforzar la vista a través de sus anteojos para distinguirla figura desliñada de su mejor amiga tumbada en el sofá con un saco oscuro y el vestido de gala que tenía anoche completamente arrugado.

-Hola-La familiar voz de uno de sus primos le hizo volver a su estado de alerta

-¿Hans?-El nombrado sólo mordió una manzana que tenía consigo-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-¿Quién utiliza aún la palabra "diablos" a los 25?-Preguntó burlonamente

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-No le gustaba nada que ese Westergard precisamente estuviera ahí

-¡Relájate! No pasó nada-Justo cuando el castaño estaba comenzando a respirar, el pelirrojo agregó-que Elsa no quisiese.

No, definitivamente odiaba que Hans estuviera en el departamento de Elsa, se recriminó mentalmente por no acudir a ayudar a su amiga cuando lo necesitaba. ¡Mierda! Astrid le dijo que a ella no le molestaba si iba por ella. Corrió a despertar hacia su amiga.

-¡Elsa! ¡Despierta!-Agitó sus hombros.

Ella abrió lentamente sus parpados, un par de ojos verdes le miraban preocupados, pero no eran del tono que ella esperaba ver, estos tenían un toque más amarillo, unas pecas ligeras y salpicadas por todo su rostro y la ancha nariz, no fue sino hasta que vio el cabello castaño desordenado que pudo distinguir quien estaba gritando molestamente.

-¿Hiccup?-El suspiró- Cállate-Ordenó en un tono que le sorprendió hasta que un dolor de cabeza le atacó horriblemente- ¡Santo cielo! Siento mi cabeza como si estuviese siendo aplastada por una prensa gigante.

-Se le llama resaca, genio- Una voz que no pertenecía a la del castaño habló, volteó a ver a su dueño, y abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¡¿Qué diablos hace aquí él?!-Gritó a su amigo

-Lo mismo quiero saber, llegué y estaba aquí en TU apartamento-Le respondió en un tono menos alterado pero no por eso menos acusador.

De acuerdo, al principio había sido divertido ver a su primo veterinario y mojigato confundido por su presencia, pero ahora era irritante, ver como él y la rubia discutían ignorándolo monumentalmente.

-Elsa bebió de más y la traje aquí, fin ¿de acuerdo?- Interrumpió a los dos y vio como la rubia empezaba a hablar

-Pues no hubiera bebido de más si no fuera por...- Cerró la boca abruptamente el pelirrojo había enarcado una ceja y puesto una sonrisa ladina, los recuerdos de toda la noche pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza en ese momento. Oh oh, más le convenía que lo ocurrido no lo supiera nadie más que ellos, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Miró al castaño, le miraba confundido, bueno tal vez se debía de enterar, después de que ella se hidratara y tomara unas aspirinas- por... por... ¡El imbécil de Weselton!, ¡Sí! por él.

Pudo observar a ambos poner los ojos en blanco.

Ahora tranquilo y sabiendo que Elsa no quería matar a Hans, el castaño se acomodó el sillón. Miró a la rubia y luego al pelirrojo, suspiró al ver la mirada de niña regañada de su amiga y la sonrisa triunfal de Hans, se enteraría de que pasó en unos pocos minutos. Lo sabía, mientras más malo lo considerase Elsa más rápido buscaría sacar su culpa.

-¿Qué tan ilegal fue?-Pregunto después de lo que le pareció una eternidad de silencio

-Cosas de niños -¡Nada!

Bufó suavemente. Tomó el puente de su nariz, y agradeció los años de práctica que le dieron su primo Snotlout y los gemelos Thorston para arreglar problemas de una manera diplomática y eficaz.

-Elsa, dale su saco y las gracias por traerte a casa sana y salvo.

La rubia lentamente hizo lo que le pidió

-Gracias-Murmuró tímidamente al darle el saco.

-De nada-Contesto el pelirrojo de su normal manera arrogante

-Hans-Habló el castaño- Vete

-A mí no me ordenas- Gruñó el pelirrojo. El sólo sonrió peores cosas le habían dicho.

-¿Hans? ¿Podría verte luego?, tengo cosas que hablar con Hiccup

-Bien, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides, te contactaran en la semana sobre el trabajo.

¿Aún seguía en pie la oferta? Bueno eso sí que la sorprendía de manera grata

-Gracias-Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa- y también por traerme a casa.

Él solo asintió antes de salir. Al oír el sonido la puerta, volteó hacia el castaño

-Tengo café, muffins de chocolate y te puedo traer un par de aspirinas.

Ella sonrió

-¿Te he dicho que eres el único amigo con el que jamás me molestaré?

-Eso es sólo porque soy el único de tus amigos que no se quiere acostar contigo ni está saliendo con alguien de tu familia o es un idiota. Y aquí entre nos Hans es el único que cumple esos requisitos

-¿Y no le podemos quitar lo de la familia si Anna lo golpeo en la nariz?

* * *

 **¡Holi!**

¿De que va esto?... bueno me puse a revisar mi dropbox y encontré el borrador de Inesperado y me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría después? y henos aquí, la verdad es que esto salió tan random como el primero XD.

Creo que subiré la continuación conforme se me vaya ocurriendo y todo se enredara MUCHO creánme. conozco mi mente y eso es lo único que sabe hacer... por mientras hubo aparición de Hiccup, lo adoro :3 el Hiccstrid es mi segunda ship favorita de las pelis de animación.

Como sea si alguien lee esto, y le gustó me encantaría que dejaran un review así bien leeendo como ustedes :3.

Bye! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen, ni HTTYD ni Valiente, ni nada de lo que aqui se mencione y sea reconocido me pertenece, o solo hago esto por ocio

* * *

 **INESPERADO**

 **Capítulo 3**

Tomo un sorbo del café que le había llevado su amigo, quien por cierto aún tenía la cara de confusión tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de contarle, su pequeña aventura nocturna que había pasado con el pelirrojo.

Incomoda dio una pequeña mordida a su muffin, mientras lo veía juntar sus cejas, fruncir el ceño ligeramente abrir la boca apunto de decir algo y luego cerrarla antes de emitir sonido alguno.

-¡Lo siento!-Gimió frustrada por la cara que Hiccup ponía frente a ella.

-No, aguarda- Levanto la mano el castaño- es que ¿Cómo?- Agitó los hombros de la forma graciosa que solía hacer pero que negaba- ¿Una avestruz? ¿Cómo paso eso? Y ¿La pintura?- Movió la cabeza tratándole de hallar sentido a todo

-Lo sé, lo sé,-La rubia se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un la do a otro fue estúpido y algunos recuerdos los tengo borrosos, tampoco sé que hacían niños acompañándonos, pero ¡Agh!- Detuvo su marcha- No sé qué haré ahora

-Bueno no es tan grave…

-¡Una avestruz pintada de verde! ¡Verde!- Exclamo

-Bien, probablemente puedan no hacer un escándalo, ya sabes mi madre es la directora del santuario te adora, y Hans es su sobrino-Comenzó a argumentar el castaño

-Pues yo creo que…-La rubia se vio interrumpida, debido a que llamaban a la puerta con desesperación.-Aguarda aquí

-Claro a donde más desearía ir, ahora que te pusiste en plan "yo soy Elsa la reina del drama y la excesiva moral"-Respondió el de ojos verdes en un usual tono sarcástico.

Quiso responderle, pero volvían a tocar y decidió que era más importante atender. Pronto los golpes parecían más con intenciones de derribar la puerta, vio por la mirilla de la misma y sorprendida al ver quien se hallaba del otro lado, tragó saliva y la abrió.

Cual bólido una figura más pequeña que ella y de cabello rojizo entro.

-¡Elsa!-Gritó la pelirroja antes de arrojarse en un abrazo hacia la rubia

-Anna-Exclamo la mayor-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?-La tomo por los hombros-Elsa, estoy aquí para decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti-Solo hasta ese momento se pudo dar cuenta que los ojos aguamarina de su hermana brillaban-Al fin le diste su merecido a ese idiota de jefe que tenías. Obviamente tenía que venir-Sólo hasta ese momento Elsa cayó en la cuenta de que su hermana llevaba una mochila grande en la espalda, en otra ocasión estaría encantada de recibirla en su apartamento. Pero ahora con la situación por la que pasaba no estaba segura.

-¿Dónde está Kristoff?-preguntó nerviosamente

-Oh el está en Alemania, te manda saludos-Respondió como si nada mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y caminaba con tanta calma que la rubia envidiaba-Oh mira hay un nerd en la cocina

-¿Anna?- Dijo el chico levantándose confundido-¿qué haces aquí? Hasta donde supe vives al otro lado del país

-Oigan, dejen de preguntar porque estoy aquí ¿Qué no me van a ofrecer un vaso con agua aunque sea?

-Pues no es mi casa-Respondió el algo molesto de que ignorara su pregunta

-Deja de hacer eso-Dijo la pelirroja irritada

-¿Qué?

-Mover los hombros-Comentó ella de lo más obvio

-¡Yo no muevo los hombros! ¡Dile Elsa!-Gruño de manera infantil

-Si lo haces-La rubia entró a su cocina

-¿Lo ves?-La pelirroja dio una pequeña sonrisa triunfal, el castaño se limitó a suspirar y revisar su teléfono

-De acuerdo me rindo-Respiró hondo- además mamá me pregunto por qué no está una avestruz del santuario para animales-Esto último lo enfatizó para la platinada. Quién se quedó estática por un momento antes de seguir recogiendo la basura que quedó de su desayuno.

-Bye nerd, salúdame a Astrid-Anna se paró abrazarlo de buena manera

-Claro-Respondió al abrazo-Adiós Elsa

-Cuídate Hiccup-Levantó su mano en señal de despedida

Ana esperó hasta que el castaño se fue, para después voltear con su hermana y mirarla como cuando niña le miraba para que le contara las fantásticas historias que leía.

-Quiero saberlo todo-La menor procuró pronunciar con lentitud la última palabra.

Elsa suspiró. Ese sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Llegó a su casa en un taxi, si mal no recordaba había dejado su auto en una gasolinera, después lo mandaría a traer. Miró la hora y soltó una maldición no podía llegar tarde a la práctica de equitación. No quería soportar los comentarios inmaduros de Mérida, y las burlas sarcásticas de parte de Astrid por llegar tarde.

Tomó una ducha rápida y pidió uno de los autos que tenía la familia de reserva. Más tarde hablaría con su padre con respecto al trabajo con la blonda. Quien, para su sorpresa tenía un lado divertido, y vaya que se divertiría molestándola si trabajaban en el mismo lugar-Sentía cierta fascinación al verla rabiar por su culpa, pero no quería dar muchas vueltas al por qué-. Sonrió, vio el letrero del Club Dunbroch aparecer, entró al lugar en cuestión y casi mata al chico que conducía el carro de golf por no apurarse a llegar a las caballerizas, el lugar contaba con sus propios vestidores, al menos para los miembros que destacaban en las principales categorías, el solía disputar mucho con Hiccup por ganar en Dressage* y Endurance*. Así que Fergus Dunbroch harto de sus peleas le había asignado la primera disciplina al castaño y la segunda a él, ninguno estuvo de acuerdo pero al viejo poco le importó y les puso sobre aviso de que si seguían con sus riñas ambos estarían vetados del club y eso ninguno de los jóvenes les convenía.

Entró apresurado acomodándose al hombro la mochila de gimnasio que solía llevar al club. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco.

Dándole la espalda pudo admirar más su cabellera dorada y la figura atlética de la chica que cerraba el casillero.

-Vaya, pensé que no llegarías. Dijo con burla la chica al momento de voltearse

Automáticamente sonrió de aquella forma arrogante que solía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste Astrid?

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de la chica. –Ya quisieras Westergard-Dijo al pasar a su lado y salir.

La sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño. Ella tenía razón

* * *

 ***Dressage** Según Wikipedia: Esta disciplina tiene por objeto el desarrollo del caballo mediante un entrenamiento racional, metódico y equilibrado por medio del cual el jinete consigue que éste realice todas sus órdenes con armonía, equilibrio y actividad. El caballo se vuelve tranquilo, elástico, ágil y flexible, a la vez que se hace más confiado y atento a las órdenes del jinete, llegando a formar con él un binomio perfecto.

Al ver a Hiccup con Chimuelo pensé que era perfecto para ellos :3

 ***Endurance** Segun un blog de equitación: Una prueba de Endurance es una competencia contra reloj, para evaluar no sólo la resistencia del caballo frente a las grandes distancias a recorrer, sino también el planteo estratégico de la carrera por parte del jinete. El desempeño del caballo sobre diversos tipos de terreno y obstáculos naturales es significante para determinar el conocimiento hípico del jinete y el entrenamiento y estado del caballo. Ambos, caballo y jinete, deben reunir una condición física excelente, pues no hay nada peor para un caballo cansado que un jinete cansado.

Y pues no sé esta me agradó para Hans XD

 _Lollipop se asoma lentamente..._ Ehm ¿Holi?

OK yo se que no tengo perdon de dios, pero bueno la musa vino, pero en otras cosillas a las que me dedico, y nada más no veía como seguirlo. Y luego ¡Zas! Decidí hacer algo como drama pero no tanto XD

Yo sé que muchos quieren saber que paso en esa noche loca. Pero planeo que será algo por fragmentos XD. Y bueno ¡Apareció Anna! :3 La amo es como una shipper Tsundere del Helsa (Al menos en el fandom LoL). Y Astrid, y nope ni Hans ni Elsa se atraen (Por ahora), los dos saben que el otro esta como quiere, pero ninguno de ellos planea nada con el otro, y si Hans le trae ganas a Astrid y ella como siempre sale con Hiccup :3 el Hiccstrid es amor XD

Bueno me voy :)

Los veo algún día... espero XD

Bye! bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo pensaba publicar esto el siguiente martes... pero, le rompería el corazón a** ** _A Frozen Fan_** **por lo que dije en** ** _CQC,_** **so ...**

 **¡HABEMUS NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, ni los personajes de otras películas, ni mi alma, esa es propiedad de mi universidad... yo sólo hago esto porque bueno creo que soy masoquista.**

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Modern AU, multicrossover**

* * *

 **Inesperado**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _-¡A mí nadie me habla asi! Mucho menos una cualquiera como tu muchachita_

 _-¡¿Cualquiera!? ¡Cualquiera esa estúpida rata que tiene por peluquín!_

La pelirroja se dobló de la risa al ver como aquella mujercita le arrancaba el peluquín al anciano de Weselton quien se quedaba pasmado ante esa acción. Creyendo que nadie notaba su ridículo tupé. Envidiaba a esa chica, el problema de Weselton es que creía que siempre se tenía que hacer lo que él decía, y era obvio que a la chica que con la que discutía en el video que se viralizó en menos de 12 horas ya la tenía harta.

Unos pasos la distrajeron de la demás discusión, Astrid hacía acto de presencia en las caballerizas.

-Vaya y luego dicen que yo soy la impuntual

La rubia le mató con la mirada –Dunbroch, a diferencia de ti a nosotros nos obligan a ir a los eventos formales de la ciudad.

-Ay por favor si tienen espectáculos como estos no tienen de que quejarse.-Mostró su teléfono delaten del rostro de la rubia

-¡Pensé que no lo subirían!-Exclamo arrebatándole el teléfono

-Bueno todo el mundo ya tiene celulares con cámaras no estamos exactamente en principios del siglo sabes.

La rubia suspiró

-¿La conoces?-Pregunto Mérida interesada

-Si es la mejor amiga de Hiccup-Comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Espera ¿Qué diablos tiene Hiccup qué atrae a las rubias?

-Bueno, es un caballero para empezar-Abrió sus ojos con brillo en los ojos-. Además es tan detallista, tiene ese punto sensible que casi ningún hombre tie…

-¿Ya te aseguraste que no tiene una vagina allí abajo?- Interrumpió Hans el discurso de las cualidades del castaño que estaba dando Astrid, algo que la de cabello alborotado agradeció

-Ja ja-Astrid separó cada sílaba con sorna- Tu siempre tan agradable.

-Ya sabes, tengo un encanto irresistible para la mayoría de las mujeres, siempre y cuando sean hermosas, elegantes…

-¿Y tengan la cabeza hueca?-Contraatacó la rubia-Porque todas las mujercitas que te hemos conocido no son muy brillantes que digamos.

Incómodo, el ambiente solamente se había vuelto incómodo. La pelirroja quien se encontraba atrapada entre el fuego cruzado de sus dos compañeros de equitación carraspeo la garganta

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Hiccup? Podrá ser hijo del gobernador, pero eso no le da licencia para ausentarse tanto tiempo-Comentó nerviosa, suplicando que esos dos abandonasen su discusión

-Él no podrá venir, está arreglando un asunto en el refugio natural-Respondió la rubia dirigiéndose hacia Tormenta una yegua blanca y un imponente ejemplar que ella cabalgaba-Será mejor que empecemos de una vez.-Finalizó tomando las riendas del animal y dirigiéndose hacia afuera de las caballerizas.

Ambos pelirrojos la vieron salir.

-Vaya Hans ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? Molestarla no servirá para nada. Ella ama a Hiccup, que lo sepa esa cabeza psicópata tuya- Y sin decir más acompañada de Angus siguió el camino de la blonda.

El chasqueo la lengua. Odiaba eso y odiaba a su primo ¿Por qué siempre tenía que quedarse con lo que él quería? Ya tenía suficiente con sus hermanos mayores.

* * *

Elsa comenzaba a hartarse de aquella mirada que le daban después de escuchar su aventura nocturna. Suspiró al ver en Anna los mismos gestos que había visto en su amigo hace unas horas.

-Espera, ¿Cómo diablos se metieron a la casa de Weselton?-Exclamó

-Bueno el pequeño de gafas, no sé cómo un niño tiene un equipo de herramientas tan amplio como para desmontar una puerta. Pero eso no es lo importante pues…

-Ay Els ¡claro que no es lo importante!-Concilió la pelirroja-Pero tienes que decirme cómo diablos es que tú puedes escalar paredes

-Subí una enredadera-Musitó la rubia-, no es tan difícil

-Oh no-Interrumpió la pelirroja-claro que lo es, ¿Sabes? En la fiesta de Omega-Omicrón yo traté de subir una y me caí, claro eso estuvo bien porque un chico guapo, bueno muy guapo se me acerco y me dijo "Oye ¿Estas bien?"-Imitó una voz masculina-y yo dije "Claro que si chico pero tu estas mejor"-Ahora exageraba sus movimiento para darle más vida a su pantomima

-Anna

-Y entonces me dijo "Hey bailemos bonita"

-Anna

\- Y yo dije "claro, porque no" y luego...

-¡Anna!-Exclamo la rubia unos decíbeles más altos.

-Ay ¿Qué?-Preguntó molesta por haber sido sacada tan abruptamente de su relato-Eso paso ¡Lo juro!

-Lo sé Anna también estuve en esa fiesta, no sé si lo recuerdes pero vomitaste en la piscina

-Ah, es cierto-La pelirroja rio suavemente-Espera, ¡Yo no fui la única que vomitó!

¡Maldición! Anna tenía mas memoria de lo que recordaba... Y ahora ¿Qué buscaba su hermanita en su teléfono?

-Y aquí está la señorita perfección demostrando la manera perfecta de embriagarse-Casi le estampaba el móvil en la cara a la rubia quién al lograr ver la foto palideció de inmediato.

-Anna ¿Qué demonios haces con eso?-Exclamó horrorizada.

-¿Esto?- Preguntó inocentemente mirando el teléfono- ¡Oh sí! Esto-Sonrió maliciosamente-Es clasificada como una de las formas más estúpidas de emborracharse.

-¡Dámelo!-Grito Elsa mientras perseguía a su hermana menor por todo el departamento

-No, se los enseñaré a todos para que sepan que la señorita Perfección no siempre lo fue-Gritó la pelirroja mientras saltaba el sofá

Elsa, no podía presumir de tener la misma condición que su pequeña hermana. Pero Anna tropezó con uno de los objetos que estaban esparcidos en el suelo producto de su borrachera de anoche y cayó, sin poder detenerse a tiempo la mayor cayó también encima de ella, sin embargo ninguna de las dos tardó en abalanzarse hacia el móvil. Sin embargo, aprovechando que era más alta que su pequeña hermana Elsa extendió uno de sus níveos brazos y logró alcanzarlo.

-Ajá ¡Lo tengo!-Dijo aún en el suelo

-Bien, bórralo, pero quítate ¡pesas mucho!-Gruñó la pelirroja con la voz amortiguada gracias a su posición.

Con la gracia de una bailarina la rubia se levantó y tomó el electrónico con ambas manos. Miró la imagen con más detenimiento y suspiró melancólica.

Tal y como lo habían dicho, era la fiesta de la fraternidad más grande de su escuela. Ahí estaba ella con una linda blusa negra pegada a su figura y unos janes. Estaba parada de cabeza, apoyando sus manos en un barril de cerveza, un chico le acercaba la manguera del mismo a sus labios y ella sonreía divertía, la foto estaba tomada de perfil y podía ver como Hiccup tomaba una de sus piernas mientras el mismo reía.

Extrañaba esas épocas, sintió sus ojos aguarse.

Anna la miró y puso una mano en su antebrazo.

-Buenos tiempos ¿no?-Preguntó la pelirroja en un tono apagado

Ella paso una mano por su mejilla atrapando la lágrima que ya se había escapado. Miró la pared, uno de los cuadros tenía una foto de sus padres y ellas dos en las montañas, Anna tenía apenas cinco años y miraba sonriente la cámara, el imitaba la acción de manera más tímida, acababa de cumplir ocho años eran unas vacaciones familiares. Sus padres habían muerto en su último año en la universidad en un accidente automovilístico. La foto de ella bebiendo cerveza era de unos meses antes a la fatídica fecha. Tuvo que dejar de hacer tonterías en la escuela y concentrarse, por ella y por Anna, fue cuando Hiccup, le ofreció el trabajo con Weselton. Jamás le agradó pero lo tenía que hacer para Anna, aunque ella y se había casado hacía un año, ella seguía trabajando duramente, esperando algo más en la vida, no quería trabajar toda su vida en aquel miserable lugar y ahora con 29 años, tenía más camino que recorrer.

-Todo estará bien Elsa- Reconfortó la chica, volteó a ver sus ojos turquesas llenos de calidez-Te levantarás, siempre lo haces

-Gracias por venir Anna-Dijo suavemente

-Para eso están las hermanas-La peli naranja extendió sus abrazos-¿Quieres un poco de medicina familiar? Los abrazos son mi especialidad-Dijo suavemente.

La rubia no dijo nada y abrazo a la pelirroja, ella era todo lo que le había quedado de familia cuando sus padres partieron. Por ella valía la pena hacer todo lo que hizo.

-Elsa-Dijo la joven

-¿sí?- Pregunto aun disfrutando del abrazo

-¿Por qué hueles a la colonia de Hans?

* * *

 **¡Necesito café! ¡AHORA!**

 **Hey hola gente bonita del fandom ¿Cómo están? Pues, nada reanudo el fic, yay, aprovechando que por alguna extraña razón el Helsa ha vuelto a posicionarse muy fuertemente. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes! ¡Pizza casera para todos! (Mi pizza es genial ;D) y cupcakes Red Velvets también (Uno de mis pasatiempos es la repostería).**

 **Pues bueno tengo que advertirles algo, la narrativa vendrá desde distintos personajes en todo el fic, no sé me gusta eso, aunque ya he leído fics con ese estilo y sé que pueden ser confusos ¡Haré mi máximo esfuerzo porque no sea así!, por lo general será por personas conviviendo con nuestros chicos Helsa y tal vez Hiccstrid. Así que les advierto que la siguiente semana entrarán a la historia Once-Ler(The lorax) y Fawn, Roseta y Vidia(Tinkerbell).**

 **Ahora al fic. Mérida ya salió y parece que muchos saben que aquí hay dodecágono amoroso, bueno ni tanto pero casi, siento que aún no logro capturar la esencia de Astrid, y Hans bueno, no es tanto que este enamorado de Astrid, más bien es un capricho y ya veremos más adelante el por qué, y por qué diablos Hiccup no está en guerra con él... bueno es que Hiccup es tan suave y mullido :3. El momento entre Anna y Elsa terminó siendo muy dramático... así que lo terminé con es diálogo y si, Elsa y ha vivido la buena vida... la perviritieron en la universidad, en serio eso también se verá más adelante.**

 **De una vez advierto que este Helsa va ir muy lento, ambos están conscientes del otro pero ni en cuenta en el ámbito amoroso, no será algo como que uno de los dos quedé flechado por equis o ye motivo... amo esas historias, pero esto es un intento de comedia, así que no, primero haré sufrir un poco a todos.**

 **Bueno me voy, tengo que reponer valiosas horas de sueño que no he tenido en dos días.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
